vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylor (Ninjago)
Summary The daughter of the manipulative Master Chen and the last Elemental Master of Amber, Skylor was one of the Elemental Masters who participated in The Tournament of Elements, placed there by Chen to help manipulate the other contenders. Eventually turning on Chen, she and Kai managed to destroy the Staff of Elements. However, she was captured by Chen and lost her powers when they were used as part of a ritual designed to change Chen’s cult into Anacondrai Warriors. After the banishment of Chen to The Cursed Realm, she took over Chen’s prolific noodle empire. Eventually she regained her powers and aided Lloyd in the resistance against Lord Garmadon, along with the other Elemental Masters. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, Higher with Creation and Destruction Name: Skylor Chen Origin: Ninjago Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her late teens to early twenties Classification: Elemental Master of Amber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Power Mimicry and Power Nullification (As the Master of Amber, Skylor is capable of replicating the Elemental powers of her foes with a touch, as well as “recording” the techniques of those powers, negating them in the process) Fire Manipulation (Copied from Kai. Can shoot fire and control it), Electricity Manipulation and Hacking (Copied from Jay), Ice Manipulation (Copied from Zane), Earth Manipulation (Copied from Cole), Energy Manipulation (Copied from Lloyd Garmadon), Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification with the Element of Metal (Copied from Karloff, Master of Metal. Allows the user to control metal to turn their body to metal to increase their power), Light Manipulation and Invisibility with the Element of Light (Copied from the Master of Light, Mr. Pale. Allows the user to turn invisible and fire light beams), Superhuman Speed with the Element of Speed (Copied from Turner Griffin, the Master of Speed. Allows the user to increase their speed by a massive amount), Smoke Manipulation and Elemental Intangibility with the Element of Smoke (Copied from Ash, the Master of Smoke. Allows the user to use smoke to convert themselves into smoke and avoid obstacles), Mind Manipulation, Precognition, and Telepathy with the Element of the Mind (Copied from Neuro, the Master of Mind. Allows the user to telepathically read minds to see a foes next attack, as well as create massive headaches and implant thoughts in their head), Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Pseudo-telekinesis and Attack Reflection with the Element of Gravity (Copied from Gravis, the Master of Gravity. Allows the user to control gravity to float, control other objects and reverse the gravity of projectiles to send them back to the user), Plant Manipulation with the Element of Nature (Copied from Bolobo, the Master of Nature. Allows the user to grow and control plants), Sound Manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Copied from Jacob Pevsner, Master of Sound. Allows the user to fire blasts of sound and use echolocation), Poison Manipulation (Copied from Tox, Master of Poison. Allows the user to freely create highly toxic poison clouds), Darkness Manipulation and Teleportation with the Element of Shadow (Copied from Shade, Master of Shadow. Allows the user to freely turn into a shadow as well as teleport through shadows), Shapeshifting with the Element of Form (Copied from Camille, Master of Form. Allows the user to freely shapeshift), Creation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, possibly Time Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Air Manipulation with the Elemental Essences of Creation and Destruction (Copied from Lord Garmadon. Creation allows one to freely create something out of nothing, as well as manipulate matter and transform it. After achieving the power of Creation, Garmadon was capable of imbuing the Colossi with life and draining Lloyd’s life force. Destruction allows one to completely destroy objects as well as create weaponry, create illusions, crush foes to death with telekinesis, and create energy barriers. The power of creation allowed to The First Spinjitzu Master to create everything in Ninjago with the Elements), Illusion Creation (By combining powers of light and shadow, Skylor can create an illusion to hide herself), Non-Physical Interaction (Comparable to the ninjas, who can easily attack Ghost Warriors with their powers), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and to Power Absorption (An Elemental master can regain powers drained from them even if they are used as fuel for magic or lost due to having a drained life force. However, this can take anywhere from days to years) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Superior to the ninja. A depowered Skylor was considered a viable candidate for the replacement ninja team created by Jay to fight Nadakhan), Higher with Creation and Destruction (Comparable to Lord Garmadon, who was able to create the Colossi, who easily defeated Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay at the same time and was considered unbeatable) Speed: Sub-relativistic+, higher with the Element of Speed (Comparable to the ninja. The Element of Speed allows the user to easily blitz any other Elemental Master) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Capable of harming Kai) Durability: Large Town level (Can take blows from Kai) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting in the Tournament of Elements for an extended period of time) Range: Multiple meters with powers, higher with Creation and Destruction, Thousands of Kilometers, possibly Planetary with the Element of Mind (Using Mind, Neuro could communicate with the Elemental Masters while they were scattered across Ninjago, a hemispheric continent) Standard Equipment: A crossbow Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Combining Elements as well as using Creation and Destruction take a massive toll on her body Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Element Manipulation:' As an Elemental Master, Skylor can freely use her elemental power. As master of Amber, she is capable of copying and using all other elements and using them herself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Lego Category:Female Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Element Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Speedsters Category:Smoke Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Plant Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Life Users Category:Illusionists Category:Crossbow Users Category:Hackers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ninjas